Ultima Ilusión
by Gldxz
Summary: Y los pájaros van volando a la velocidad del sonido para mostrarte como todo comenzó / Song-Fic: Speed of Sound - coldplay / Insinuación ItaDei


**Disclaimer: Itachi y Deidara © Masashi Kishimoto**

**/-/ Yaoi /-/ ItaDei /-/ Song-Fic (les aconsejo escuchar la cancion al leer)**

Hola a todos! Sé que me he tardado en actualizar y cosas asi pero, pues he vuelto a retomar mis pendientes (ustedes ya los conocen). Acabo de salir de una experiencia poco agradable pero pues aquí estamos, echándole ganitas para seguir y no abandonar lo que mas amo en este mundo; escribir.

Este song-fic va dedicado a Karu, se lo debo desde su pasado cumpleaños. Al fin lo acabé y aunque esta algo corto espero le agrade.

Además va también para Dely-sama, pues desde hace varios días me decía que nadie actualizaba. No te preocupes Dely! Ya pronto actualizarán... Mientras tanto por que no actualizas tu? Jiji (leemoon!)

Gracias a todas las lectoras que me siguen, ya se que las he hecho esperar mucho pero créanme, la escuela no me deja! Es tan horrible no continuar con mi amado lemon ItaDeiSaso que soy capaz de asesinar ahora mismo a todos los profesores para que me dejen escribir un rato! ((Bueno, no tanto asi pero…))

Ya sin más alboroto, les dejo el fic y espero les guste, deverás!

* * *

**Ultima Ilusión**

( Speed of Sound - Coldplay )

…

…

-_¿D-donde estoy, uhn?_ - me digo a mi mismo. Y sin duda alguna hay dolor. Pero no logro entenderlo; si, hay mucho dolor en mi pero a la vez es algo diferente…

…una paz inmensa, un aroma a hierbas de las colinas lejanas

…y silencio… mucho silencio.

_¿Cuánto tiempo desde que lo sé?  
¿Después de que comenzó, después de que comencé?  
¿Cuánto tiempo después de que decidiste?  
¿Después de que supiera como se sentía?_

_¿Dónde, donde voy?  
Si nunca intentas, nunca sabrás  
¿Cuánto tiempo desde que he estado escalando  
del mi lado de esta montaña?_

Siento como si la brisa de un día cálido y hermoso se pasara por mi cuerpo; un día parecido al que por primera vez supe lo feliz que era mi vida. Aún siendo rival de Itachi y de todos mis compañeros de Akatsuki, aún siendo solo un ninja perseguido como eterno criminal y siendo lo que era, un simple humano, siento el aroma que inhalo demasiado fresco, demasiado hermoso como para ser real.

Veo mis manos sin heridas. Es más, paso mis ojos hacia mis brazos y están perfectos, intactos. Enseguida miro mi cuerpo y esta igual. ¿Qué pasa? _Toco_ mi cara y no encuentro algún desperfecto. Soy consciente de mi realidad, de lo que me rodea… pero no me logro reconocer a mi mismo. ¿De verdad soy yo?

_Mira arriba, Yo miro la noche  
Los planetas se mueven a la velocidad de la luz  
Trepa, arriba de los árboles  
Cada oportunidad que tienes  
Es una oportunidad que atrapas  
¿Cuánto tiempo me tendré que quedar  
con la cabeza atascada bajo la arena?  
Comenzaré, después parare  
O después veré las cosas tal como son_

Entonces recuerdo haber tenido una pelea antes de llegar incomprendidamente a este lugar. Una inmensa batalla. Sasuke Uchiha y yo nos hemos enfrentado. Eso es seguro porque esta en mi mente; porque aún recuerdo que antes de cantar mi victoria me hice estallar en una obra de arte excelsa. Pero yo, siendo creador de aquella forma, se perfectamente que al hacerla me tuve que ver envuelto en un trance, una euforia o quizás solo dejarme envolverme en mi mismo arte, llevándome a otro lugar, otro plano de la realidad.

Entonces donde estoy parado debe ser "ese plano".

Por lógica sé que estoy muerto, lo capto en un segundo. Eso es de esperarse. Aunque tal confesión no me acongoja, ni me atormenta ahora. Ya no me siento extraño e este lugar, es más ni siquiera me siento exactamente.

O si. Si siento, pero no se como explicarlo aún. No me adapto a este medio.

Es difícil pensar en todo. Todo. Ese todo abarca una totalidad tan enorme que no puedo verla. Extrañamente puedo sentirla. ¿Es asi como empezó todo? Lo ultimo que queda de mí puede ver cosas que no podía ver antes. Cosas que jamás antes alguien ha pensado.

Si, eso debe ser. Este es el comienzo, el final… El enigma tan valioso de la vida.

Los pájaros volando sobre mi; esos cuervos preciosos, esa puesta de sol tan naranja que parece elevarse al infinito; mi ser, puesto de pie ante el fin de una ladera…

_Todos esos ruidos y todos esos sonidos  
Y todos esos lugares que encontré  
Y los pájaros van volando a la velocidad del sonido  
Para mostrarte como todo comenzó  
Los pájaros vienen volando del interior  
Si pudieras verlo lo entenderías_

…Aquella parvada de cuervos sobrevolando encima, ese aire incomprensible en todo mi ser, no dejo de sentir algo cálido, no dejo de sentirme vivo a pesar de ser consciente de que ya he fallecido. Estoy de pie: tan tranquilo y tan feliz sin explicación específica… Solo el ver mí alrededor, ese atardecer que se extingue hasta quedar profundo en el abismo de un nuevo mundo.

_Todas esas señales, sabia lo que significaban  
Puedes inventar algunas cosas  
Algunas fueron hechas, otras enviadas  
Ooh...  
Y los pájaros van volando a la velocidad del sonido  
Para mostrarte como todo comenzó  
Los pájaros vienen volando del interior  
Si pudieras verlo lo entenderías  
Oh, cuando lo veas entenderás..._

Veo el cambio de color del cielo.

Todo esta acabando.

No se si me quedaré aquí o si iré a un lugar mejor, pero agradezco a lo poco que me queda de consciencia y de vida el haberme dado esta efímera experiencia.

No creo haber aprendido mucho de ello, pero me quedo satisfecho con lo que he logrado construir con lo último de mí.

Mí preciado Arte…

...

_-Una ultima ilusión… _

_..._

_...¿Acaso eres tú... Itachi?…-_

...

…

**xXxXx**

…

-Ha terminado la lluvia, Itachi. Podemos seguir… ¿Uh, que pasa? – Kisame se pone en pie para continuar el camino a la cueva.

-…Ha terminado… - el Uchiha repite esas palabras antes dichas por el hombre azul. Más sin embargo su significado no era el que tenía en mente Kisame.

Para Itachi, había terminado una vida importante para él. No la de su hermano sino la de un ser imposible. Y No solo eso, un reto, un anhelo, un deseo…

Una Última Ilusión…

…

-"_Deidara_"… - pensó antes de levantarse y seguir su camino…

_como si nada hubiese pasado._

…

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer! Gracias de verdad! :D Review! Plz n_n**


End file.
